A T rex's Life (Remake)
by DarkKnights
Summary: Eight years after his birth, Redback and the pack are now in a collision course when a new adventure begins and new threats arise from nowhere. However, one thing is certain: Chaos has yet to take its toll...
1. Ocean's Overlook

**Here you go guys as you've promised :). I've made this introduction completely different compared to the previous iteration of "A T. rex's Life", but hopefully, you'll understand why and I hope you'll enjoy this newer take. In addition, I'll be working a lot more on other stuff as well, but updates will be most common here anyways/. Anyway, thanks and enjoy :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Ocean's Overlook_

* * *

A pair of seagulls lay on top of a palm tree, overlooking the morning sun. The waters raged endlessly, continuously sweeping into the sand and dragging it away from the beach. Up above, several gulls cawed whilst soaring off into the horizon. One of the seagull pairs flapped its wings, squealing loudly before beating its chest and taking flight, leaving its companion behind. The seagull looked around repeatedly, seeing a strange, long-necked creature rose from the ocean depths. This creature paddled its way east, snarling as it swam away, diving underwater with a great splash. For an animal, life in the beach was a quiet, but a serene one; the sound of the calming waves and the sight of the ocean and sun were never much clearer.

A thudding footstep dug its way into the sand, walking towards the beach's edge. For now it seemed, Redback wanted to spend some on its own, wanting to admire the wonder of the ocean and to relieve himself of a stressful few days beforehand. Eight years had passed ever since he started his journey to the north and he had remained there ever since, growing up without too much competition. His dark-red skin was now more prominent and his black hide had also grown somewhat more noticeable as well, his shades of green still remained little on the side of his body and chest. Of course, he was a juvenile, ready to become an adult in four years. He looked somewhat big, being at least seven and a half meters in length and was already weighing around a ton. His tail was somewhat longer than it used to be, his feet although still somewhat lanky were much more muscular and stronger than before and his skull had already begun to appear intimidating and menacing, a stark contrast to how he looked adorable years ago. His teeth had now grown and his yellow eyes only made him look more frightening. It was already evident that he could kill a dinosaur effortlessly at this point, but he was also going through his growth of becoming the apex predator that a usual Tyrannosaurus would become. That, and well, his arms remained as small as they used to be back in the old days.

Redback gritted calmly, baring his large teeth as he made his way to the beach's edge. He felt the gush of saltwater clash against his feet, he heard the seagull's squawks from above and he felt the sound of the ocean raging towards him. To Redback, it was a moment where he could enjoy a moment for peace for himself, a place where he was able to truly feel the serenity of Mother Nature and gaze upon its beauty. And for a few minutes, a small group of seagulls perched onto the Tyrannosaurus's head whilst squealing and sitting on top the dinosaur's skull. Redback didn't act; he allowed the birds to lie on top of him for a moment. As he looked onto the ocean, he could catch the sights of a strange long-necked creature swimming towards the east in groups. It was the mating season for a group of plesiosaurs, underwater animals from the Mesozoic era whom were cloned alongside the dinosaurs by InGen. Each plesiosaur paddled its way east, growling and shrieking as they swam. Fortunately for Redback, the plesiosaurs didn't matter. Neither were they interested in hunting dinosaurs nor were they hostile towards Redback.

Suddenly, Redback growled, causing the seagulls on top of his skull to cry out and fly away. He then lifted his feet and splashed his foot again between the water and sand, trotting across the beach and ocean for an exercise.

As he ran, he took notice of a forest opening and narrowed towards it. There was nothing much, except for a few bushes and surrounding trees and a few lizards and insects around. Redback then walked his way to a Cliffside a few meters above the beach overlooking the ocean and the sun's horizon. There was a large slab of rock at the left, a few flowers close to the opening and a few tropical trees, shrubs and ferns around. There was also a slope on the right, leading to a cave, eroded by the water, though it was still accessible on land.

 _He was home._

However, Redback found it strange that there was no one there. For the most part, Zak, Luna and his siblings would be there waiting for him after a daily exercise. Redback rutted for a while. He had a feeling the others had gone off to hunt whilst he was busy having a moment for himself. He walked his way towards the cliff and growled impatiently. He then turned around and walked back to the beach, wanting to loom for Zak.

Redback scampered across the land, looking for his family, feeling somewhat lonely and bored without their companionship. However, as he looked, around, he was startled to see an unexpected discovery. He saw a dead plesiosaurid lying on the sand. Although it appears it was accidently beached during the mating season, bites and bloody slashes on its hide and stomach proved otherwise, that it was hunted down as prey. What was more surprising was a giant figure standing on top of the downed plesiosaur. It was as blue as the ocean, although its hide was littered with black stripes and purple patterns running down the underside and belly. What was more peculiar was its appearance. It looked like a large theropod, except what appeared to be a large fin on top of its back and at the end of its tail. This "weird" predator set its foot on top of the downed plesiosaur whilst taking a few bites. Although it had also witnessed Redback, it just kept its focus on its prey. It knew that Redback was only a juvenile and wasn't too stupid to challenge him. Redback watched for a while, but then decided to focus on his own goals of finding his family. He wouldn't want to risk wasting his time against a new dinosaur that he had just seen. He knew it was a predator and that it would kill him if given the chance.

Meanwhile, the "weird" dinosaur looked around the beach, snarling as it noticed a pair of pterosaurs glide towards him. Generous enough, the predator walked towards the ocean and submerged underwater, travelling towards the wind's direction in the west. It then dived deep underwater, continuing in its own pursuits. Meanwhile, the pterosaurs landed on the plesiosaur corpse, taking quick pecks to satisfy their own hunger.

Elsewhere, Redback growled as he walked around, looking for his pack. Today was going to be another frustrating day for him…

* * *

 **So, I decided to make this chapter more grounded and feature only Redback for this one. Don't worry, the family will be appearing anytime soon, alongside with a few new supporting characters. Speaking of which, the new predator's allegiance may be a questionable one. After all, its a predator who's only motivation is to survive and reproduce for the next generation, that is if it does manage to find a mate for itself. Anyway, I hope the next few chapters will be fun in the near future for you guys and myself included.**

 **Lastly, review and favor as always. And finally, thanks for viewing and giving support and as always, I'l see you next time; Buh-Bye :).**


	2. Carnotaur

_**Chapter 2 is gonna be a bit of a departure, so I apologize to all you guys watching it expecting something based on Redback. In addition, I will be introducing some veterans from the original draft in this chapter so that's a plus. And speaking of which, there will be a lot more in the next chapter. Anyway, sit back and enjoy :).**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _Carnotaur_

* * *

A trio of Dryosaurs leapt from a fallen tree branch, zipping through the forest clearing. As the three dryosaurs continued running, one was able to catch the smell of a rather disgusting odour from around. Alerted, the lead dryosaur curved right before breaking through the forest walls, making its way to a nearby grassland, the other two following behind.

A flock of birds flew from above the trees, squealing as they soared. A small lizard latched on a tree, scurrying towards a nearby insect. A rat scampering beneath the forest floor, looking for any available grubs for its fill. Such was the scenery of Mother Nature's outlook of a usual forest. Except it was Isla Sorna, or the "Dinosaur Island" as the media claims it. And inside this forest, laid a very peculiar predator…

A large rather lanky foot trotted through the forest dirt, zipping through the backdrop in seconds and all in rather noticeable trampling thuds, followed by another sound from a second foot. Far back behind this pair of feet were another twosomes, except these were rather more robust and bulkier, albeit a little slower. The lead feet pair stopped rather abruptly when it suddenly approached a fallen branch. The other pair halted as soon as it noticed. The lead feet then turned around before grunting and walking off the other side. It then took a quick stare with its grey eyes at its larger counterpart, growling before wandering off. The brutish animal quickly followed.

The two beasts were a specific breed of dinosaurs known as Carnotaurus. Known as "Demons" by InGen due to its prominent bull-like horns on their brows, they were efficient predators nonetheless. The two Carnotaurs however, were quite different on their own right.

The smaller, more agile Carnotaur was emerald in skin with small grey stripes running down its hide and small, sharp ridges over its spine. Aside from that, it looked like a usual Carnotaur, with small scutes running down its hide overrunning the green stripes, puny arms, short and compact skull and two small brow horns. Overall, it was barely larger than a normal Carnotaur at eight and-a-half meters and stood three meters above the forest floor.

The other Carnotaurus was much larger, being twelve meters and quite tall, being four and-a-half meters above the ground and being big enough to rival a Tyrannosaurus. Like its companion, it retained incredibly small arms with four small fingers and large and small scutes on its body. It did however, possess a different skin color; although retaining silver stripes on its back along with a few smaller ones going through it's lower jaw, the Carnotaur was orange with shades of brown mixed alongside. However, what makes this brute illustrious was its long, bull-like brow horns, about as long as a Triceratops's brow horns. Its skull was also slightly narrow, resembling a cross between an abelisaurid and a tyrannosaurid.

These two were known as Dragbull and Bronx respectively. The two Carnotaur's were in fact, brothers and the two were known for each other's companionship and how one was much dedicated to the other. It seemed obvious that Dragbull and Bronx were perfect as a pair because of their surprising devotion and efficiency of working together during hunting. Despite their odd appearance however, they were not in InGen's most wanted list. Most presumably because the brothers were born naturally and thus, a DNA tampering may have caused the Carnotaurs' to appear rather different from the others.

Although he was younger, Dragbull's amazing speed and agility was what usually kept him in front of his older, more brutish brother Bronx. Dragbull lumbered across the forest area, looking for any good area to explore, seeing as the two have been lumbering in the forest for some time and are interested in new areas and sights. For a while, the two have been curious of visiting the north, considering they have seen little of it, and are eager to know more about it.

Bronx growled loudly before lowering its head and crashing its skull towards the fallen branch. The force of the charge was so great; a large piece of wood broke off, flying its way towards a field of shrubs, crashing down to the dirt with a loud thump. Barely flinched, the large Carnotaur began to walk off, quickly followed by Dragbull tagging along.

Eventually, Dragbull's walking started to become a bit rushed. He was moving his feet rather quick, unusual when running. He was clearly building up his pace, for he was going to zip through again with his incredible speed. With a loud bark, Dragbull arched his left knee ahead swiftly, before doing it to his right knee shortly thereafter. In quick succession, the Carnotaur began to trample through the forest dirt again, all while running towards a clear opening overhead. Bronx started charging off as well, in an effort to keep on track with his younger brother.

Outside the forest, Dragbull found his feet touch something rather soft. Inquisitive, he scrapped though the floor with his right foot. He took a look below at the floor, which seemed to look tan. Upon lifting his right foot above the floor, the Carnotaur was surprised to see a few traces of this "weird" floor still intact on it. As Dragbull gently shook his foot, these parts of the floor fell back to the ground. Growling huskily, Dragbull started to wander around for a while, before witnessing a huge body of cerulean blue water overlooking the northern horizon.

Dragbull was at a beach. And it was his first time here, not to mention his first viewing of sand.

Upon exiting the forest, Bronx walked up to his brother, whilst also taking his first look at sand as well. Like Dragbull, it felt somewhat soft and squishy whether he tried to push his feet underneath. Regardless, it was a welcome sight for the two of them.

Interested, Dragbull and Bronx make their way towards the shores, walking down the shores as a small gush of water crashed into their legs. The two Carnotaurs regardless, continued to walk down the beach, admiring nature's beauty and went on, further curious to explore this brand new area for them…

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Redback wandered around a grove, frustrated by the absence of Zak and his family earlier on. Growling and rutting an annoyance, the brash Tyrannosaurus continued to run further. For him, he wasn't going to give up reuniting with his pack.

* * *

 **Dragbull and Bronx were to be intended here from the beginning. I mean, I want to imbue some form of importance into these two characters I am trying to portray a very dynamic personality into these two. They are brothers and are dependent on each other. While its true they can survive on their own, they have a very special relationship with each other. They hunt, sleep, exercise and do various sorts of things with each other. And lastly, its their own brotherhood that makes them unique dinosaurs in their own right. They may be just as close to each other as Redback and his family are. And don't worry, Redback's story will be further explored in the next chapter.**

 **Review and favor my stories and follow me if given the chance :). In addition, I want to work on other projects as well so I might have a few problems :(. But hopefully, you guys will be there to support me :). Speaking of which, I gotta dash off, Buh-Bye :).**


	3. The Blind Predator

**Chapter 3 is where we'll finally see some action :). I decided to pick a rather uncommon choice for a villain here because I would like to reissue the use of a close friend's O.C. I'm gonna give a shout out to Spawnzilla014 for this one. This one's for you buddy :).**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Blind Predator_

* * *

Redback wandered around the conifers, sniffing and narrowing his eyes around, hoping to get a view on his pack. For a moment, he paused to take a gaze at the morning sky.

 _Suddenly, a loud roar echoed around the woodland…_

Redback immediately jolted his skull downwards, looking left and right. He was shocked for a moment. Had another predator come from nowhere to usurp his home? That was the young tyrannosaur's first thought. And then, he turned around backwards and zoomed off, worrying about his own home now. He wanted to know what would happen if the worst was to come.

 _But little did he know that Redback himself was being stalked…_

A rather unusual eye peeked on Redback's movements as he darted off. Its eyes were yellow, but there seemed to be long greyish lines running across them, like veins. The eye looked contorted between yellow and grey and its black pupils' seemed to appear rather pale, without any form of iris to perceive or identify any colour or shape.

 _It was blind._

A miserable side-effect for an animal in Isla Sorna, the creature did seem to catch Redback's scent. Although it couldn't see, its hearing and smell were albeit excellent, allowing it to perceive its targets without having to rely on its useless eyes. Evidence judged by its quick, fearsome sniff. Trace of black and orange feathering was visible in between its giant snout. It seemed to look like a traditional tiger.

 _The only exception was that it looked bigger. And it was a dinosaur…_

A loud snarl overheard the forest. A flock of birds flew overhead the forest, shocked. A rat scampered beneath the forest dirt. A lizard crept into a shallow hole on a tree. It was the sign of a predator. It was about to make its mark. And it wasn't going to waste its time…

And without notice, an orange foot trampled on top of the forest floor, bursting out of the bushes. And then, it sprinted through the woodlands, charging north. A quick glimpse of a black and orange bipedal beast flashed for a moment. And then, it disappeared without a trace…

Redback scampered to the beach, continuously looking at a hundred and eighty degrees. He was somewhat afraid and panicked about the presence of an intruder. The young tyrannosaur knew there was another large predator around, but he couldn't tell or understand what it was. And it puzzled him as it was a roar that he had never heard in his life.

The tyrannosaur then ran towards the cliff, wanting to know what was going on. Trampling on top of the sand and growling at the same time, Redback was not prepared for what he was going to witness back home.

The moment he stepped his foot on the rocky terrain, Redback almost immediately stopped and gazed ahead for a few seconds. Ahead of him was the shape of two massive theropods, both of whom Redback had now just encountered. It was the first time his life was intertwined by the Carnotaur brothers; Dragbull and Bronx.

Sniffing for a few seconds, Dragbull turned around, immediately catching Redback's sight. Bronx quickly followed, his brutish appearance seemed to petrify Redback further, had the skull of a single Carnotaurus wasn't enough. Standing face-to-face was a shocking moment for Redback. He could barely make any form of action, only barely shaking its knees. A brief stare between a single Tyrannosaurus and a pair of Carnotaurs went on, the two beasts softly growling and sniffing towards its younger, smaller adversary.

Suddenly, Redback growled loudly, swerved backwards and ran off to the beachside. Dragbull immediately gave chase, jaws open and roaring loudly, whilst Bronx stayed behind. Redback trotted as fast as he could, but far behind, Dragbull was easily catching up. He would have killed Redback right now, had he been in the mood to hunt. He was looking for a place to rest, and that meant other animals around were intruders. So the Carnotaur intentionally dropped its pace to allow Redback to run back to the forest.

An aggressive roar rang out from the conifers. Redback and Dragbull instantly paused for a moment, alarmed by the sudden call of a giant predator. It was the sound of a monstrous behemoth, ready to usurp a territory of its own, no matter what. Bronx then stepped into the beach, joining Dragbull's side. He then narrowed his eyes towards the forest, certain that a predator was about to arise.

The predatory figure finally made his inclusion as it walked outside the conifers and into the beach. Sniffing repeatedly, it pointed its snout towards Redback, Dragbull and Bronx. Unable to see due to being blind, the dinosaur walked towards the three whilst snuffling ahead. It was hungry. And in desperate times, it would have to hunt. At times, the one it would attack would be a hunter itself.

Redback was stuck. At one side, there was Dragbull and Bronx, two Carnotaurs whom he had just met and whom had just antagonized him. At the other side was another beast, which was intent on having a good hunt and also wanting to search for new territorial grounds.

The dinosaur was a Tyrannosaurus rex, but something seemed much different about it. Orange skin with jet-black stripes seemed like a homage to tigers. Like Zak, it appeared to be covered to feathers, from its neck midway to at least half of its tail. But what seemed mysterious were its contorted eyes; Amber at its sclera, but partially overwhelmed by grey-vein-like lines and black pupils, completely devoid of any color whatsoever, not even a single iris visible. They seemed lifeless, almost supernatural. Nonetheless, it was massive. A twenty-two meter long beast, six meters tall and weighing nine tons, it was an abnormally large Tyrannosaurus. An example of InGen's Chaos Effect, it was no doubt a voracious beast.

 _This was Specimen 1234. Or better off, he is now known as Deadeye in the wild._

Deadeye snarled aggressively, his snout pointed towards the Carnotaur duo, their scent apparently being more noticeable than Redback's. A brash little brother, Dragbull howled at the large tyrannosaur, displaying his territorial behavior and determination. Bronx followed with a much louder roar, in an attempt to drive the newest intruder off of their resting grounds.

Deadeye wasn't started at all. Alerted by territorial sounds from other predators according to what he understands, the tyrannosaur responds with an aggressive battle cry. A roar that was enough to even make Dragbull and Bronx step back a bit. It was an obvious sign to tell they were somewhat afraid of this new adversary. The brothers readied themselves for a battle. Dragbull grunted aggressively as he grazed his left foot across the sand, ready for a charging attack. Bronx snarled harshly at Deadeye, baring his giant sharp teeth. Deadeye, being blind was unable to respond to Bronx's contact, but from what he knew, the hostile sounds from the Carnotaur brothers were enough to signal the tyrannosaur that a fight was imminent. He lowered his skull a few meters below the sand and narrowed his snout towards his antagonists, growling starkly and displaying his huge, thick teeth.

Redback was anxious about what was about to happen. He knew a battle was about to take its course. Seeing that Deadeye was narrowed on Dragbull and Bronx, the young tyrannosaur took his advantage to run to a nearby forest bush and hide to see the fight without having to involve himself. He knew he was no match for a marauder like Deadeye. But without Zak and the family alongside him, he was still unsure of what might happen to him.

Suddenly, Dragbull roared fiercely before he burst towards Deadeye, charging at full speed. Noticing a change in his sound, the large tyrannosaur lowered his head up, preparing for an assault. With his older brother following him, Bronx then flanked to the right. Deadeye opened up his jaws, ready for a bite, but was caught unexpected by Dragbull, who managed to crash into his chest. Both predators howled in pain as Dragbull took steps backs from recoil and Deadeye flinched and stood back by a feet, shaking its head in confusion, trying to regain balance.

But before the Tyrannosaurus could take another turn, he suddenly roared in further soreness as something sharp had rammed into his hide.

His blindness was unable to tell that Bronx would suddenly attack him at the side. He clamped his jaws into Deadeye's back, causing him to jerk violently in an effort to free himself, but a Carnotaurus's teeth were designed to grip flesh. Eventually, Bronx slid his fangs downwards before releasing his grip, his adversary's blood covering his maw.

Deadeye backed away, panting and shaking its head softly. His flesh exposed, blood trickling down his back, this was one fight Deadeye was certainly going to take pride in. Widening its grotesque eyes, he roared furiously for a few seconds.

 _He meant business this time…_

The Tyrannosaurus darted towards Dragbull, sniffing for any upcoming second attack, Dragbull attempted to charge, but was immediately cut short as Deadeye knocked off his balance with a rough head swipe to Dragbull's skull, causing him to tumble and fall to the floor, his face landing right into the ocean's cut.

Bronx snarled roughly at the sight of his brother's abuse. He roared and assaulted with an immediate burst. Quickly catching Bronx's sound and smell, Deadeye turned around and ran towards him. Bronx lowered his skull to expose his horns, in an effort to impale his opponent and win the fight. Deadeye was unaware of Bronx's horns as he was blind and had to rely on touching Bronx to identify him in appearance. But nonetheless, he lowered his skull in an effort to daze the Carnotaurus.

Bronx witnessed Deadeye's sudden change in attack pattern and lowered his head barely, when the two predators suddenly crashed into each other's chest. Bronx opened his maw and struck Deadeye's throat, in an effort to bring him down. Deadeye screamed in frustration and pain, but he wasn't to meet his end too quickly. He violently jerked back and struck his finger into Bronx's nose, causing the Carnotaur to let go and back away from irritation, having suffered a nosebleed.

Deadeye snarled as he felt blood flow down his neck and chest. He had already sustained enough injuries from a pair of Carnotaurus. Determined to bring down his prey, He charged again, opening his mouth for a bite.

Bronx took quick notice and swerved right, evading a potentially fatal attack. As Deadeye landed his crunch, he lost his balance and winded up running towards ocean. He felt the waves of the ocean gush onto his feet, seagulls cawing as they flew overhead. But because of Deadeye's defunct eyes, he couldn't witness or understand the calmness and beauty of the ocean. The only instincts he was driven into were to hunt. His blindness was a worthy penalty for a ruthless predator like Deadeye, for he will never understand what it means to understand the visuals of life.

Meanwhile, Dragbull had regained his footing, moaning grumpily as he rose up. Joining up with his older brother, the two brothers roared in unison as Deadeye pointed at them, roaring in utmost anger.

 _He was determined to finish the fight as quick as he could…_

The two sides then charged at each other again, with Dragbull attempting to assault the Tyrannosaurus with a headbutt, but Deadeye had already predicted his opponent's tactic. He curved left to evade the younger Carnotaurus, forcing him run a few meters astray of the battlefield in confusion. More interested in Bronx as he fought long enough to inflict injuries on him, Deadeye roared as Bronx collided with him again. The Carnotaurus attempted to crunch his throat again, but Deadeye wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. He latched his jaws onto Bronx's horns, finally aware that his enemy had horns for weaponry as well. As Bronx struggled to free himself, Deadeye immediately released him, only to ram his skull into the Carnotaur's causing him to lose balance and back away.

Meanwhile, Dragbull was already charging towards Deadeye, in an effort to surprise attack him. However, Deadeye's smell and hearing alerted him to instead chomp his jaws into Bronx's back and lift him six meters across the ground. The Carnotaur couldn't do anything to help himself out, helplessly roaring in pain and desperation as he couldn't free himself. He felt blood gushing down his back and a few of his scutes being crushed by the tyrannosaur's jaws.

Taking notice of Dragbull's scent and sound, Deadeye swerved right before redirecting his direction back ahead of him towards Dragbull. He then violent tossed the hollering Bronx right towards his younger brother. The younger Carnotaurus could do nothing as his older brother crashed into him head-on, both coming down to the ground with a great thud.

Having witnessed everything, Redback was beyond shocked. He clearly wasn't expecting a battle to erupt in such a crushing defeat. Seeing that Deadeye walked towards the fallen Carnotaur brothers, ready for a kill, Redback was sure he wasn't allowing the beast to overtake his home. He scampered out of the bushes, dashing right into the battlefield.

Deadeye pinned his right foot onto Bronx, further pressing him against Dagger, Both Carnotaurs moaned in pain and dizziness, unable to defend themselves or fight back any further. The tyrannosaur drooled as he lowered his head. He was sure to have himself a good meal and a suitable territory of his own. But just before Deadeye could land his fatal crunch, a loud screech distracted him, causing Deadeye to rear his head up and point his way towards the sound's direction.

As soon as Redback stood right in front of Deadeye, he immediately roared at his much larger adversary. From hearing the juvenile's vocals, Deadeye managed to deduce Redback's age as a juvenile, not even worth fighting for. He faced towards Redback and roared at the young tyrannosaur, forcing him to step back. However, little did he know, he attracted someone else's attention.

 _Another roar echoed throughout the beach…  
_  
Deadeye turned around. And from hearing a familiar roar, he was shocked to discover who signalled him. Facing towards the malevolent tyrannosaur was a giant blue Tarbosaurus whom had just come back from his own exercise. He walked towards Deadeye, narrowing his eyes towards his territory's intruder before stopping at least fifteen feet away from him.

 _Zak was back. And he wasn't pleased in the slightest…_

Redback was surprised to his father's unexpected arrival. However, he knew Zak wasn't the mood to greet him. He instead retreated back behind the forest bush where he was hiding from.

Deadeye knew Zak for a while. But with today's skirmish having occurred right close to his home, Zak wasn't going to give out his home to any adversary, whether big or small. Instead, he roared as loudly as he could, in an attempt to drive the Tyrannosaurus away from the beach.

Instead of running off, Deadeye charged ahead, in an attempt to headbutt Zak. But the Tarbosaurus clearly anticipated his attack and rammed his skull into Deadeye's. Both tyrannosaurids crashed into each other's chest, with Deadeye roaring in frustration due to battling for so long. The Tyrannosaurus tried to lunge its jaws onto Zak's throat, but the Tarbosaurus acted quick enough to shift its head and tackle Deadeye at the chest, reeling him further back.

Unable to react quickly enough, Deadeye's neck was caught by Zak, who then threw him into the floor. Deadeye struggled to stand up, having become exhausted by his earlier fight. Upon regaining his footing Zak then approached him again, roaring at him fiercely, once again demanding him to leave. Deadeye felt tempted to fight back, but knowing that his waning strength would get the best of him roared back at Zak before turning around and limping away to the forest clearing. As he walked away, Deadeye growled angrily at himself. He had to hunt for something and he needed to find a hunting ground to nurture himself. Zak took one last glimpse of his opponent as he disappeared into the woodlands.

Zak then turned around to look at Dragbull and Bronx. Apparently, he knew the two Carnotaurs from an earlier past as looked at them as the Carnotaurs struggled to stand up. Dragbull and Bronx then looked towards Zak and growled calmly at him. They knew they probably wouldn't be pack hunters, let alone friends, but they at least gave a small nod at the Tarbosaurus, respecting them for saving their lives. The Carnotaurs also took a look at Redback, growling softly before Bronx eventually began to walk away into the forest. Dragbull shortly followed, but looked at Zak and Redback for a moment and gave a signalling call at them before going away. Despite leaving, this meeting surely wasn't their last…

Zak then turned around towards the bush. Knowing that Redback was behind, the Tarbosaurus gave out a howling call. The young tyrannosaur immediately brushed out of the foliage, running towards his father. The two then looked at each for a brief moment before Zak growled rather calmly at him. He wasn't angry and instead blamed himself for leaving him behind. With Redback growling back, the two made their way back to the cliff where they took a look at the ocean for a moment to keep them comforted.

As father and son gaze upon the horizon, the two decided to stay together for a while, that is until Zak's other children and Luna return. Although a rough battle had taken place, there surely was more to be witnessed and it wasn't the end of the pack's journey.

Redback then took a quick thought of what's to come in the future. He then walks towards the rock slab and ruts on it, with Zak watching the whole scene.

Redback then collapses to the floor and flickers his eyes for a moment. Out of tiredness, he quickly drifts away into a temporary oblivion…

* * *

 **I swear I didn't want to over-arch this chapter too much, but it just happened, and that fight alone is just worth 2K words plus. I mean, that's a lot for myself and I don't want to hammer too much dialogue on a fight scene itself. But in all honesty, all I want is to see if I've portrayed a good fight because I'd be a letdown if it didn't, considering I spent five hours on it. And speaking of which, I will put more emphasis on Redback's character, along with his pack mates and Zak and Luna. After all, they are important characters. And more characters will be on their way :).**

 **Lastly, review and favor as always. And also, try giving me suggestions on what to do in the future and not just including new O.C's at random. And speaking of which I want to dedicate this chapter to Spawnzilla014 for the inclusion of his O.C, Deadeye. Thanks for reading and just make sure you'll be on the lookout for more of this. Anyway, I've got a lot of other work to do, so I'll catch up for a moment or two, Buh-Bye :).**


End file.
